A Sister's Love
by Bramblerose4
Summary: What if James had a child that he didn’t know about? Meet Harry’s older sister Raye. What happens to Harry and co. when Raye finds out her father's dead and she has a younger brother? HPGW!
1. A Sister's Tears

What if James had a child that he didn't know about? Meet Harry's older sister Raye. What happens when Raye tries to find out her father dead and she has a younger brother? What about Harry?

**_Disclaimer? _**Although I own copies of the Harry Potter series I don't really _own_ them. They belong to JK Rowling respectfully. Honestly, if they were my creation, it wouldn't be a fourth as good. Plus that fact that I have posted this on should make it obvious that I don't own Harry Potter sighs

_**A Sister's love**_

_**Chapter one: A Sister's Tears.**_

It was a pretty normal summer's afternoon on Privet Drive. The well cut lawns were the perfect shade of green, a few bees buzzed around aunt Petunia's fully bloomed rose bushes. The front window was open to allow the none existent breeze in. In number four the Dursleys were all watching a game show on TV. Uncle Vernon's deep voice could be heard making comments on the stupidity of the contestants every time the buzzer went off indicating a wrong answer.

"Honestly don't they screen these people before the go on the show? I bet half of them are lucky just to know their own name." Another buzzer, another wrong answer. Aunt Petunia laughed politely.

Harry thought it was funny how his uncle would guess the answers and get more of the questions wrong then the contestants. Harry wasn't in the living room, instead he was in the kitchen re-washing the lunch dishes. He had gotten into trouble when he used the dish washer without permission in hopes of getting his chores done before the evening news came on. His aunt and uncle didn't like to use the dish washer. "It costs too much money to run and it makes too much noise when it does and it doesn't even wash them properly" were the reasons why, according to his aunt.

The sound of the doorbell woke him out of his reverie.

"Dudley answer the door." Vernon said.

"I don't wanna, make Harry do it."

"Get the door, boy!" Vernon's voiced boomed throughout the house.

Harry sighed and tossed the towel he was using to dry the plates on the counter and headed into the hallway before he heard his aunt's worried voice.

"Vernon what will our guest think if _he_ answers the door, we don't want them to think we're like that too."

There was a moment when he heard his uncle give a grunt and another chime went though the house. Harry was almost at the door when his uncle appeared in front of him, "Never mind. Get back into the kitchen!"

Harry was anxious to see who it was at the door, they had long since strong ringing the doorbell and had started to knock on the door rather rigorously. Perhaps it was a package, not for him of course, lately his aunt had taken on buying things by catalogue. For a wild moment Harry thought maybe it was the Weasley's come to take him to the Burrow for the rest of the summer.

"Yes?" Vernon said impatiently answering the door, but Harry couldn't see who it was from his uncle's vast body. He could hear a woman's voice though and whoever she was she made his uncle nervous.

"No there is no James living here, I assure you dear." His uncle said using the voice his uses when talking to customers. Harry couldn't believe his ears, she couldn't be talking about his father, could she? he thought wildly.

"Oh then what about his wife, Lily, or their son, Harry?"

Harry's heart jumped into his throat, someone was asking for his parents fourteen years after their deaths. Uncle Vernon turned a deep shade of purple and shook his head unable to trust his mouth. Harry knew that if he didn't act now he would never know who this stranger was.

He rushed to the doorway and was able to squeeze past his fuming uncle.

"I'm Harry" he said stupidly.

The woman turned and looked at Harry a slow smile on her face. She was very pretty young lady a little older than Harry with long brown hair twisted into a ponytail that rested on her right shoulder, behind frame-less glasses she had blue eyes and a kind, round face. "M-may I speak with you Harry?" she asked tenderly.

"Um sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked. There were tears in her eyes. Harry hoped that she wasn't going to cry all over the place, since that time in the Room of Requirement with Cho last year, Harry had had enough of a woman's tears.

"Oh yes of course, my name is Raye Potter, I'm your sister!" she exclaimed and she enveloped him in a massive hug.

00000000

More soon I promise. - Bramblerose4


	2. A Sister's Smile: Part 1

**_Disclaimer? _**Although I own copies of the Harry Potter series I don't really _own_ them. They belong to JK Rowling respectfully. Honestly, if they were my creation, it wouldn't be a fourth as good.

_**A Sister's Love**_

_**Chapter Two: A Sister's Smile, part 1**_

Harry stood completely frozen as Raye hugged him. After the initial shock, he felt himself automatically raise his arms and weakly hug her back.

Uncle Vernon cleared his throat loudly, signaling that they were still standing in the doorway, in plain view of the neighbors. Harry saw his uncle looking over, passed their heads, down the street checking to see if any of the neighbors were watching. Harry knew that last thing his Uncle wanted was for the neighbors to see this stranger's odd behavior in the front of his house. Apparently satisfied that no one was around he rounded on the two teenagers.

"Get in now!" Vernon was able to say in that same fake polite voice; though Harry noticed it was through clenched teeth.

Harry and Raye broke apart and putting her hand on Harry's shoulder followed Uncle Vernon silently inside. Aunt Petunia had moved from the living room into the foyer, she watched Vernon with wide curious eyes as he shut the door. She kept a close eye on Raye and Harry as her husband turned around to face the siblings.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't allow you to waltz in here making non-sense accusations." He said waging a finger at Raye as if she was a misbehaving pet.

"Please sir," Raye addressed Uncle Vernon sweetly. "If I could just take a minute to explain..."

"I don't want to hear your tall tales." Vernon interrupted sharply, abandoning the pleasant tone, he'd used when he answered the door. "I don't know what brought you here, but it's late, surely whatever stories you have to tell us can wait for a more decent hour!"

Harry felt his stomach burn in anger, this was no way to treat a guest, especially when that guest claimed to be family. But it didn't seem to bother Raye at all, it was as if she was expecting Uncle Vernon's hostility.

"Tall tales, sir?" Raye blinked. "I understand that it was rude of me to visit so late, but that doesn't mean what I have to say is any less important. In fact, it proves that it is more important if I was willingly to pop by sooner than expected."

She waited for Uncle Vernon's retort but none came. The four of them just stood there; his aunt and uncle glaring, his sister returning the look with a polite smile.

Finally as if coming to the conclusion that there was nothing else to discuss, Raye turned to Harry. "Is there someplace that we could talk I am sure that you have a lot of questions and have a few of my own as well."

Harry looked at his aunt and uncle, they were both staring at Raye with contempt.

He thought the best place for them to talk would be his room. It didn't look like his relatives were going to offer any other place for their discussion. He motioned to the stairs.

"...er..We can talk in my room." He offered, this seemed to be what Uncle Vernon and Raye wanted to hear because neither of them made any argument as Harry lead Raye upstairs.

Harry could hear his aunt drill her husband for answers as soon as they thought Raye and Harry were out of ear shot.

000000

I know that this was short, but I decided that I was going to spilt up chapter two into two different sections. I am working on the second part as soon as part A is uploaded. Bramblerose4


	3. A Sister's Smile: Part 2

Disclaimer: Although I own copies of the Harry Potter series, I don't really _own_ them. They belong to JK Rowling respectfully. Honestly, if they were my creation, it wouldn't be a fourth as good.

**A Sister's Love**

**Chapter Two: A Sister's Smile, part 2**

Harry looked around his room self consciously; his school books lay strewn across the floor in a slight arch on the side of his bed as he attempted his homework at night. Hedwig slept with her head under her freshly cleaned cage.

"Oh wow," Raye whispered at the sight the snowy owl. "It's beautiful. What is its name?"

"Her name is Hedwig." Harry answered proudly. Hedwig opened an eye at the sound of Harry's voice and he put a few fingers through the cage bars in order to pet her wing gently and she closed her eye again with a soft hoot.

"I am going to let her out in a moment so she can hunt, but give her this," Harry handed the brunette a rat-shaped owl treat.

Harry brought rat-shaped owl treats ever since he'd learned that it was Wormtail who sold out his parents to Voldemort. It was a childish delight, but he imagined it was Wormtail in his animagi form his was feeding to Hedwig.

"I don't think one treat will ruin her appetite."

"Hello Hedwig." Raye said holding a rat shaped treat against the cage. "Would you fancy a snack before you go?"

Hedwig opened an eye once more, looked over Raye and slowly held out one foot, claws out stretched, reaching for the treat.

Raye laughed with delight as she watched Hedwig turn round on the perch once she had the rat and her back facing them to eat in private.

When she'd finished Harry opened the cage and Hedwig settled onto Harry's outstretched arm. Harry walked over to the window and unlocked it, the white owl opened her wings to their full span and with a practiced move, Harry raised his arm at the same moment that Hedwig shot into the air and with a soft _swoosh _of her wings was gone.

The drowsy buzz of the street lamp came through the window and Harry locked the window. "She won't come back until morning." He answered the unvoiced question.

Raye nodded and sat on the desk chair while Harry, stepping over his Potions textbook, sat to the edge of his bed.

"Well then," said Raye airily.

"Well then," repeated Harry.

The two teenagers sat in silence for a few minutes, neither unsure how to start this difficult conversation.

"How did you know where to find me?" Harry asked. If Raye, a muggle, could find Privet Drive so easily, what was keeping Death Eaters from doing it?

"The Order." Raye explained tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "But we'll come to that later. I want to know why that rude man downstairs said your parents weren't here. But you are here. Where are your mum and dad?" Raye asked.

Harry got quiet.

"Are they on holiday?" Raye offered when he hadn't responded.

"It's more like a permeant holiday. They died when I was one." He said bitterly. His throat tightened after he said it. He was never comfortable talking about his parents' death, but knew that this talk had to start somewhere. "They were murdered by Tom Riddle."

"Who's?"

"Riddle is a wizard who fancies the dark arts." He paused, not such how much he should tell her.

He remembered when he was eleven years old, he had asked Hagrid how his parents' death, and why he'd survived. He also remembered Hagrid's hesitation about answering him. If Dumbledore hadn't felt the need to explain, Harry didn't know how much Raye was allowed to hear.

But it was something _he_ needed to know. _And so does Raye_, he told himself.

"He calls himself Lord Voldemort and he's the biggest threat to the magical and non-magical communities. My parents went into hiding, a lot of magical families did at the time. But there was a traitor on our side. The traitor was a supposed friend of my father's from school. He told Voldemort where they were hiding and killed my parents. I survived only because my mum shielded me from the killing curse. That's why I am not with them." As he talked, his eyes kept darting past Raye, to the framed picture of James and Lily on his desk. He felt his throat tighten again and couldn't say anymore.

Harry heard a sob. Raye's hands were covering her mouth as she stared at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. The uncomfortable feeling swiped Harry again, he bit his lip and he fidgeted with a pillow in his lap.

Silence once again filled the room. The two siblings heard Vernon's voice boom indistinctly through the house.

"Sorry," She murmured with a smile, she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"S'Okay," Harry said stupidly.

"No, I was stupid. I shouldn't have come without the old man."

"You mean Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to wait, we were going to come together. I know meeting me was a shock, but I had to come. So I snuck out."

"Wait Dumbledore doesn't know you're here?"

"No, I don't have a lot of time. I think..."

"How did you get here?" Harry interrupted as the thought hit him.

"I flooed though Mrs. Figg's fireplace of course. "She wasn't too happy about that, but promised that I could have half an hour time to visit you."

"How can you be my sister?" Harry suddenly blurted out, not knowing how else to ask the question that had been burning in him since she'd introduced herself.

Raye was silent for a moment staring at her hands as they turned in her lap as if they were churning out the right words for her explanation.

"I have a father. I love him very much. He raised me since I was born, he has taken care of me and mum all this time. I didn't come here to ask for money or anything. I was just curious. I wanted to meet my little brother." She pulls out an old worn notebook and shows it to Harry.

"This was my mother's. She died in February months ago," she added at the fifteen-year-old's questioning look. "I was clearing her things, sorting out her belongings; what we keep, what we donate, and what we throw away."

Raye went quiet and Harry knew that she was trapped in a memory. "My mother Anabel went to Hogwarts with James Potter and Lily Evans." She began somewhat stoically.

Harry hugged the pillow a bit tighter as he listened.

"She was a witch and what little I've found out she was quite fond of our father. So much so that she was willing to do anything to have him. She didn't go into details about it, but I think she used magic to tricked him, into um, having me."

Harry looked to the photo of his parents again. James had an arm draped over Lily's shoulder smiling brightly as his mother held the one year old Harry in her arms protectively. He didn't fail to notice that both James and Raye's eyes close slightly when they smile.

Raye checked her watch nervously. "I am over my time, they'll have noticed that I'm missing. I need to get going." She hands the book to Harry. "I want you to read it."

"What?"

Raye stood as Harry took it. "I'll give you some time to look it over."

"Oh, okay."

Harry stood with her and rushed to open his bedroom door for his new found sister. They walked down the stairs as quietly as they could. Harry heard his aunt in the kitchen, not doubt finishing the dishes he had neglected. He also noticed that the TV volume as raised considerably louder than when he went into his room.

"It was nice meeting you Harry Potter." She said smiling.

"It was nice meeting you too...sis." Harry replied trying out the word.

Raye gave Harry another brief hug and a kiss on the forehead, with promises to return later that week, heads down the street in the direction of Mrs. Figg's house.

Harry closed the door and hurried back upstairs. He wasn't bothered for the rest of the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's note: Raye's half hour has been more like two months, but hey I posted seven stories in between. Lol! I don't know if Mrs. Figg's fireplace is hooked up to the Floo network or not, but she is here. Onto Chapter Three. No wait Review first. Bramblerose4


	4. A Sister's Duty Part 1

A/N: Disclaimer can be found at the beginning of chapter one.

Thanks to all my reviewers they really helped me to get off mybutt and write. eNJOY!

**A Sister's Love**

**Chapter Three: A Sister's Duty. Part 1**

Harry was back in the kitchen clearing off food left from Dudley's fourth breakfast plate when the owl came. The owl looked over the scene almost lazily. When it spotted Harry, it glided off the door and dropped an envelope at Harry's feet, flew passed his uncle, easily avoiding the large, grasping fist, and flew out the open window.

Aunt Petunia rushed over and slammed the shutters so hard that one of the hinges fell off, making the shutter sway annoyingly.

"Owls!" Vernon screamed. "Owls, in my house!" Uncle Vernon's purple face became a deeper shade of violet.

Harry ignored his uncle's protest as he placed the plate in the sink and wiping his hands on the back of his jeans, picked up the letter. He recognized the spidery handwriting of Professor Dumbledore. He opened it and read silently. Dumbledore wrote that he would be stopping by Privet Drive for a visit on Friday afternoon. He hadn't mentioned anything about Raye, but Harry had a feeling that the Headmaster knew about Raye's visit.

Once his relatives finished their rant about birds they made Harry tell them about the letter. Saying they weren't thrilled with the Headmaster's visit would be an understatement.

The rest of the week was harsh with his relatives muttering about having to accommodate un-naturalness. But the thought of seeing his sister again and getting more answers from the Headmaster made the week tolerable for Harry.

True to his word, Dumbledore arrived with Raye after lunch on Friday.

To Harry's surprise, the Dursleys' had gone out for lunch, leaving Harry alone in the house, after a small lunch of a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. After which, he treated himself to a small helping of chocolate pudding.

He was just running water into a kettle for tea when the doorbell rang throughout the house. Harry turned off the sink and placed the kettle on the stove before heading to the door. He opened it with a bit more excitement then he thought, he had had a few false alarms early once from the postman delivering another package for his aunt, another was a prank. There had been reports in the neighborhood with bored kids home for the holidays who were going around buzzing doorbells and running away.

"Good afternoon Harry." Dumbledore greeted the teenager.

"Hello, sir." Harry welcomed the great wizard. "Hello Raye."

"Hi Harry." She replied beaming at him.

"Why don't we step inside." Dumbledore suggested causally.

"Uh, yeah. Please come in, sir." Harry never knew quite what to say around Dumbledore."Would you like something to drink? I was just putting on a kettle. Or maybe you'd like some iced tea instead. I could make a pitcher. Have you eaten yet? I'm not that great a cook, but I could fix you something..."

"Harry," Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "Relax. A cup of tea will be fine. We have just come from lunch ourselves. I don't want to impose on you anymore then necessary."

Raye gave him an encouraging smile.

"Oh, okay." Harry ushered them into the living room. Raye sat next to Harry on the couch and Dumbledore sat on the chair across from them. Dumbledore took out his wand and three teacups complete with saucers appeared.

Raye gasped. "I don't think I will ever get used to that." She admitted as Dumbledore handed a teacup to her.

Harry could understand the suddenness of being introduced to a world that you had no idea existed and being expected not to be in awe of it all.

Apparently so did Dumbledore as he said "Oh you'd be surprised how easily you become accustomed to things. They may appear strange at first, but once you understand the necessity for the way people do the things they do, the shock tends to wear off."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Raye said looking thoughtfully at her knees. She drank some tea and Dumbledore smiled politely and handed Harry another one of the teacups.

"I do ask that you be careful with them, it is my favorite set."

"Yes sir." Harry and Raye replied in unison. Dumbledore gave them a one-sided grin as if amused by the siblings.

"Now that the formalities have been addressed and the tea served I think that it is time to get to the point of our visit."

"Ok" Harry said, setting his teacup on the coffee table.

"Harry as you may have found out at the beginning of the week Raye is you older sister by fours years. Yes, I am aware of her late night visit. Though it was dangerous for her to have come unescorted, what done, is done and we shall move on from there. She has given me her word not to leave again without permission." He gave Raye a small smile as he drank some tea.He turned his attention to Harry. "On the day after your birthday, that's three weeks from today, Harry, we will be relocating you to the Burrow where you and Raye will be spending the rest of the Holidays. I have already owled the Weasley's and they have accepted. Until then you will stay here with your aunt and uncle and you, my dear," He looked at Raye."You will stay with the Order. I have to make this very clear, neither of you will contact the other for three weeks. I can not stress the importance of this request, but I do understand the difficulty in it. After all, there are fifteen years of events that need to be filled in."

Harry nodded his head in silent agreement not knowing what else to do.

"As it is at the moment, it is dangerous for owl delivery and it is only for three weeks. Once we move you safely into the Burrow you will be allowed all the owl mail you wish. I know that you will use the time at the Burrow to get acquainted."

"Yeah, okay, I guess I can wait three weeks. I mean I have waited all this time." Raye said her voice trailing off as she spoke. Raye stared into her cup. Harry could see that she was trying not to cry. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but it was clear that it was hurtful to her. Not wanting her to cry again, he unconsciously put a hand on hers. She smiled and wiped the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Already I see the growing connection between you and Harry." Harry blushed and quickly removed his hand. "It is nothing to be embarrassed of Harry." The elder said kindly. "I was just merely making an observation."

"Yes, sir."

Raye reached for Harry's hand and he let her hold it.

"I also wanted to talk about Raye's current condition." There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere as Dumbledore explained how Raye came to be found by the Order. "Anabel left the wizarding community after the first war and her whereabouts have been kept to a minimal. There have only been a few rumors since she left. What a shame as she was such a talented witch, but unfortunately these things do happen. When Anabel died, Raye continued to live with her mother's husband, at the time he was the only father that she knew." There was a moment of silence. "From what she has told me. It was while she was clearing out her mother's possessions when she found a journal her mother used when in her school days. Raye was found loitering in front of the Leaky Caldron by Remus while he was on a trip to Diagon Alley. She has been with us for a little over a month now." Dumbledore suddenly grew quiet as if he were listening to something that only he could that hear. He nodded his head as if answering a question.

Harry looked at Raye, she gave him the same questioning look. "Does this happen often?" She mouthed to him.

Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

They watched as the Headmaster nodded his head as if answering a question.

"As much as it grieves me to say, I think the time is ripe for our departure." Dumbledore suddenly spoke. "Your aunt, uncle, and cousin shall be arriving home shortly." He stood so suddenly Harry had a wild thought that the couch had bit him. Though he couldn't help the grin off his face he kept that thought to himself. "Harry, we will have another conversation before the start of term. I will gave you two some time to say your _See you laters_. Harry, it is always a pleasure." With that the great wizard walked into the foyer.

Harry and Raye stared after him. It was oddly comical hearing the Hogwarts Headmaster say _'See you later'_. It seemed below him, both as an elder and as a powerful wizard to use muggle slang.

"He is quite the character." Raye said affectionately.

"Yeah." Harry added.

"I wanted to ask you if you've had the chance to look at the journal." Raye whispered.

"Yeah. I have." Harry whispered back to her.

She smiled brightly. "Good. I'm glad. I wanted to see if it all made sense to you. I hope that we can discuss it more in detail when you leave this place. There are a few things that I don't quite understand. Maybe you could help me go through it and sort it all?"

Harry nodded in understanding.

That was all the time that the siblings had together as Dumbledore appeared at the doorway.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we really must be going on our way."

"Ah, Professor?"

"Yes Raye?"

"The tea...?" she started.

"Oh, would you like another cup?" Dumbledore held up his wand.

"No Professor, I would not like another cup. You said we would be leaving now."

"Yes, that's right," Dumbledore replied distractedly.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to pack them up now, or you could wait for a moment for them to be washed?"

"That wouldn't be needed. Normally, unless the tea is replenished or when the tea gets cold, they will vanish and return to my wares on their own. But since we shall be on our way now I can take care of them." Dumbledore raised his arm and hovered his palm over the dishes, made a move as though he were wiping them away and they vanished. "That will do."

"Oh, right of course." Raye said as if it were common for dishes to disappear when not in use.

The siblings walked to the front door together. Harry opened the door for his guests and found himself o nce again engulfed in another hug from Raye. She gave Harry such a long hug he thought she might not let go. But she did and to Harry's surprise he found that it was he that didn't want to let go of her.

The Dursleys arrived home shortly after Dumbledore and Raye departure. Harry had just finished putting away his lunch dishes when Vernon came though the kitchen door, demanding Harry tell him what had been discussed during the visit. His aunt came in behind her husband, her eyes scanning the room comparing it to the mental picture to see if Harry had moved everything out of its place.

Harry told them that he would be leaving on the first of August, they were overjoyed at the news, their only disappoint was that he wouldn't be leaving sooner than three weeks. Harry shared their disappointment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please Review! I don't care if it is as simple as: Thumps up or Thumps down! Anything will do! I hope to have Part 2 up soon! and Please let me know about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I will fix them.Thanks! -Bramblerose4


End file.
